


Ticking

by snakeling



Category: Torchwood
Genre: D/s, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, M/M, Plot What Plot, stopwatch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto may have bitten off more than he could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticking

_“Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.”_

As pick-up lines went, this one ranked among the top ten worst in history, and was about as subtle as a kick to the teeth. No matter. It had worked and Jack was waiting for him in his office.

Now that the moment of reckoning was nearly at hand, Ianto felt nervous. He’d spent months observing the Captain, cataloguing every one of his expressions, learning to interpret every one of his reactions. He was pretty certain of his conclusions, but couldn’t help the nervous flutter in his stomach.

Well, there was nothing for it. Ianto took a couple of deep breaths and glanced at the stopwatch; one minute left, just enough time to reach Jack’s office.

With a couple of seconds to spare, actually. Ianto put them to profit by straightening his suit and tie and smoothing his face into his usual mask. He pushed the door open.

Jack was leaning against his desk, his pelvis thrust out by the position and his erection obvious. He was looking at Ianto as if he was a particularly tasteful treat, his expression a little wild, certainly not as polished as it usually was.

Ianto felt his own cock swell in response, but kept his face blank. He closed the door and leaned against it, his eyes never leaving Jack’s.

“So. . .”

“So?” Ianto quirked an eyebrow in inquiry.

“What did you have in mind?”

Ianto smiled a little, letting the moment stretch. He waited until Jack opened his mouth to ask again, then interrupted him. “Get down to your knees, Jack.” Ianto congratulated himself silently. His voice was firm, almost steely, but not unkind; perfect for his purpose.

Jack startled and searched Ianto’s face as if he was seeing him for the first time. Ianto waited him out, holding his gaze steadily.

Slowly, Jack straightened and stepped towards Ianto, who only barely kept himself from fidgeting. He stopped a few feet away and sank to his knees, hands coming to rest at the small of his back, head bowed.

Ianto’s breathing quickened. He’d been right.

He grabbed a chair and sat down, a little sprawled, his legs spread.

“Look at me.”

Jack looked up, his eyes barely pausing on Ianto’s crotch before coming to rest on his face. Ianto nodded in approval. He took the stopwatch out of his pocket and showed it to Jack, who swallowed.

“You have fifteen minutes to make me come. Don’t touch yourself,” he added with a pointed look at Jack’s obvious erection. “That’s mine to deal with.”

Not that there was any chance that Ianto would last fifteen minutes; he was so prepped up he felt he could burst at any moment. They’d have plenty of time for more challenging games later, when Ianto had learned more about what made Jack Harkness tick.

He clicked the button atop the stopwatch. “Fifteen minutes, and counting.”

Jack remained petrified for all of three seconds before scrambling to the space between Ianto’s spread legs and reaching to untuck his shirt from his trousers. He opened the buttons quickly, parting the folds and nuzzling Ianto’s stomach. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the skin, while his fingers started on Ianto’s trousers.

Jack made short work of the button, but he took his time with the fly, sliding the little metal tag down and applying delicious pressure on Ianto’s cock as it went. Ianto bit his lips so hard he thought he must have drawn blood.

Obligingly, he lifted his bum off the chair to allow Jack to tug his trousers, then his underwear, down.

Ianto thought he must have looked completely ridiculous, naked from the waist to the ankles, his hard red cock emerging from under the tails of his shirt. Going by the expression on his face, though, Jack thought him anything but ridiculous. He looked up at Ianto for a second, as if seeking approval, then dove down unto Ianto’s cock, almost swallowing him whole.

It was nearly Ianto’s undoing, but thankfully the sensation lasted only for a fraction of a second before Jack pulled back and started sucking on the head of his cock. Ianto breathed through his nose, the sensations near overwhelming. Jack was not just all talk; he really was damn brilliant.

Ianto ran the hand that wasn’t holding the stopwatch through Jack’s hair, letting the soft strands sift through his fingers. He didn’t try to direct Jack or push him in any direction; he just wanted to feel him.

Jack abandoned the head of Ianto’s cock to lick stripes down its length. And blowing on the damp skin, the teasing bastard. Ianto had to relax the grip he’d instinctively got on Jack’s head. He checked his face to make sure he hadn’t hurt him, but Jack only looked a little smug, and intent on his task.

Which was sucking on his balls, apparently. Ianto gasped as each was carefully licked and sucked and even nibbled a little. It was not something any of his former girlfriends had done to him before, but Ianto thought he could get used to the feeling quite quickly.

Jack’s lips returned to the shaft, his fingers still massaging the balls in counterpoint. Ianto closed his eyes, trying to think disgusting, calming thoughts. He hadn’t got laid in far too long, and while he didn’t mind coming in under fifteen minutes, he didn’t want to disgrace himself like an overeager teenager.

Ianto was suddenly jolted out of his aroused daze by a finger straying down the crease of his arse. Jack was looking at him, his mouth stretched around Ianto’s cock and his eyes waiting for Ianto’s permission.

He kept his uncertainty in check; it wouldn’t do to display it in front of Jack, not right now. He nodded, once, and felt the tip of a finger breach him. It felt . . . strange, a little uncomfortable, but not at all painful, as Ianto had feared. Though of course, it was only part of a finger.

Jack distracted him by doing something with his tongue that ought to be illegal. Ianto’s hand tightened in Jack’s hair as he gasped. “Again!” Jack obeyed, sending Ianto’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. By the time he regained enough coherence to form complete thoughts, Jack had one knuckle firmly embedded within him. Far from hurting, it made Ianto want more, want to rock against it until it filled, literally, a hitherto undiscovered need.

Ianto felt his orgasm rise within him like an irrepressible tidal wave. He tugged at Jack’s hair, trying to warn him, to push him off his cock.

Jack had other ideas, though. He looked up, his eyes pleading, his mouth resolutely fastened unto Ianto’s cock. All of a sudden, the idea of coming inside Jack’s mouth was too enticing to refuse.

“Yes,” he said, the sibilant stretching out as his climax overtook him. He clicked the stopwatch in reflex, then fuzzy static took over his brain and the universe was reduced to the mouth around him as he pulsed inside it.

It was a few long minutes before Ianto felt he was in possession of enough of his faculties to speak. Jack was still kneeling obediently, his face smug and happy. Ianto bent forward and caught him by the neck to kiss him.

He tasted bitter and salty, and Ianto realised that it was from his own come. It only spurred him into licking every corner of Jack’s mouth, to try and discover Jack’s own taste.

They were both breathless by the time Ianto drew back. He glanced at the stopwatch he was still holding.

“Twelve minutes and forty-seven seconds. Congratulations.” Jack beamed and Ianto couldn’t help grinning back. “I’d say you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Jack lowered his eyelashes. “If you think it’s appropriate, sir.”

Ianto liked this deferential Jack. Maybe not all the time, but it was a refreshing novelty, so full of possibilities.

He stood up. “Undress me completely.”

Contrary to what Ianto had expected, Jack knew to fold his clothes neatly once he’d removed them. That earned him a smile of approval and a “Very good!” that had him beaming again.

Once he was naked, Ianto went to lean against Jack’s desk, in much the same position Jack had earlier.

“Take off your clothes, now.”

“Should I make a show of it, sir?”

“I’m a little afraid to ask what your idea of a show is,” Ianto said drily. “No. Go slowly, but no show.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack inclined his head and started on the buttons of his shirt. He dropped it on the floor and looked at Ianto, who raised an eyebrow. Smoothly, as if he’d never intended to do otherwise, he scooped it up and folded it besides Ianto’s clothes. Ianto swallowed a laugh.

Ianto relished the slow unveiling before him. Jack’s body was a work of art, defined muscles dusted with fair hairs, skin almost unblemished; a perfect Greek statue, except for his cock. He was hard, had been ever since Ianto had entered the room, and probably before. Maybe even as soon as Ianto had come onto him.

At last he was completely naked, and Ianto’s confidence seemed to desert him completely. He was out of his depth; what on earth had he been thinking? He could only hope he’d manage to make it as good for Jack as Jack had made it for him.

Ianto stepped forward, bringing their bodies flush. They were of a similar height and Ianto could feel Jack’s cock sliding against his own spent one. He curled one hand around Jack’s neck and another around his hips, keeping him close while he proceeded to kiss the breath out of his mouth.

Not that Jack needed to be kept in place. He let his hands rest on Ianto’s hips, light and undemanding, as he responded to the kiss, enthusiastic and submitting to Ianto’s lead. Ianto was impressed by his self-control, even as he longed to make him lose it. His hand strayed from Jack’s hip and wrapped around Jack’s cock.

It was warm and soft and slightly sticky from precome. Not that different from his own. When he realised that, Ianto suddenly felt more confident about his actions. With a familiar wrist movement, he started to wank Jack.

Ianto watched, fascinated, as Jack’s eyes fluttered closed. His breathing came in more and more erratic gasps and he was now clenching Ianto’s hips to help his rather wobbly knees. Knowing that he was the reason why Jack was coming so undone only made the whole situation more arousing. Ianto’s lips slid from Jack’s mouth to his neck and collarbone, drawing several approving groans on the way.

Ianto was amazed at Jack’s stamina, but only understood the reason for it when he let his head fall in the crook of Ianto’s neck and stammered, his voice muffled, “Please . . . Please let me . . .”

Oh. Jack was waiting for permission. Ianto berated himself for not realising sooner; it hadn’t been his intent to make Jack suffer. This dominating business was going to take some learning, he reckoned.

“Come for me, Jack. Come now.” Ianto bit down on the side of his neck as Jack spurted into his hand. He shouted something unintelligible that could have been Ianto’s name, his voice raw and almost desperate-sounding.

Jack slid down to his knees, Ianto following him and folding him in an embrace as Jack tried to catch his breath. He felt happy and protective and proud and all sorts of things one shouldn’t feel towards one’s boss. Though it probably was okay when said boss was Jack.

He nuzzled Ianto’s face and neck, whispering, “Thank you, sir.”

Ianto chuckled slightly. “Entirely my pleasure, I assure you.” He raised the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Jack’s shoulders with the intention of petting Jack’s hair, but he realised that it was still covered with come. He looked around for something to clean up with.

“Allow me, sir?”

Ianto looked down at Jack, who nodded towards his hand. Hesitantly, Ianto showed it to him, and he started to lick it clean. Ianto’s mouth dried. The sight of Jack’s tongue lapping up at the pearly come must have been one of the most erotic spectacles he’d witnessed. Especially when Jack started to suck on his fingers, making sure he hadn’t missed a spot.

When he felt he couldn’t stand it any longer, Ianto reclaimed his fingers and trailed them through Jack’s hair, earning a sound that was quite close to a purr.

“How did you know?”

The question was muffled against his skin and Ianto had to strain his ears to make it out.

“Know?”

“You were exactly what I needed.”

“Oh. Erm.” Ianto willed his blush away in vain. “I took a wild guess.”

Jack burst out laughing, a happy sound that Ianto hadn’t expected to hear from him, especially after the day they’d had. Ianto kissed him again, just because he could.

“Had you done this before?” Jack asked when his mouth was free again.

“Of course I’ve had sex before!” Ianto was skirting the edge of the truth, and unfortunately, he doubted he was fooling anybody, least of all Jack. He caved in. “No, I’d never . . .” The hand that wasn’t around Jack flailed as he searched for the right word.

“Played dominant?”

“Yes!” Or had sex with another man, but no way he was telling Jack that. His ego wasn’t in need of feeding.

“You were good. Really good. Knew exactly how to handle me.”

“I was out of my depths most of the time,” he confessed.

“Too much to do it again?”

“No!” He hadn’t realised how much he wanted to do it again before Jack made him say it. It had been scary, yes, but also exhilarating, almost freeing. Ianto had needed it almost as much as Jack had.

Jack was smiling and looking at him as if he knew what Ianto was thinking. He stood up and held his hand to help Ianto up.

“Come on, I’ve got a bed downstairs. We can explore this further.”

Ianto smiled back and took Jack’s hand. Jack was already half way down the ladder to his quarters when Ianto remembered, “Wait! Where is the stopwatch?” Jack looked at him questioningly. Ianto found it, abandoned, and clutched it in his hand. “We’re going to need it again.”


End file.
